destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Twice Blessed Children
The Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Children is an ancient prophecy describing the birth of two children holding great magical power and wisdom. If nurtured properly, the children would become saviors of the world; but if they fall under the influence of evil, they will become the world's ultimate destroyers. The first Twice-Blessed Child, Wyatt Halliwell, died in January of 2032 when he succumbed to fear, however, he was later brought back. This temporary death showed that the collective power of the Twice-Blessed Children is significantly weaker when one dies. The Prophecy :When three planets burn as one :over a sky of dancing light, :Magic will rest on a holy day :to welcome a twice blessed child. Continuation of Prophecy :They will think is all done, :but the planets again will burn as one :over a sky of dancing lights, :and magic will rest again :until a second twice blessed child :joins its mate on a holy wiccan day. History Arrival The quatrain describing the prophecy was unearthed by Merrill, a powerful wizard, and mentor of Cronyn. He reasoned that the baby was to be born to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a witch and whitelighter respectively. Merrill knew that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy Wiccan day. His former pupil Cronyn and the demon Doris planned to obtain the child to raise it as evil. On the Wiccan sabbath, Imbolc, which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis, Piper went into labor. After the sorcerer and his demons were vanquished, her sisters helped her give birth to Wyatt Halliwell, the first twice-blessed child. Completing the Prophecy Six centuries ago, an Apothecary and his daughter who was also his Apprentice, were the ones who first saw the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Children. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom into a hole in a wall, he predicted the prophecy. His daughter was unaware of what was going on and grabbed her father's hand. That made her intercept the apothecary´s prophecy. She alone saw the second half of the prophecy, which spoke of another child being born as Twice-Blessed: :They will think is all done, :but the planets again will burn as one :over a sky of dancing lights, :and magic will rest again :until a second twice blessed child :joins its mate on a holy wiccan day. Arrival of the Second Child Centuries later, Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and Cupid Coop prepared to welcome their first daughter, Prue Halliwell, to the world. On the day of her birth, magic ceased, the planets aligned, the Aurora Borealis struck again, and magic was only restored when Prue was born. This made Prue Halliwell the second and presumably final Twice-Blessed Child to ever exist. Notable Members * Wyatt Halliwell; child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt; Destined One * Prue Halliwell; child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop; Charmed One & Destined One Wes 115.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell; first child Sophiabush-pruehalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell; second and final child Notes and Trivia *It was originally believed that there would only be one Twice-Blessed Child - Wyatt Halliwell, but that was proven to be false after the birth of Prue Halliwell. *In order to be Twice-Blessed, one must be a child of two large sources of good. *When one child become evil, he or she will want the other to become evil as well. If the opposite does not become evil, there is a chance of turning the evil one light again. If both become evil, it is extremely hard if not impossible to turn them back to light again. (source) *The Twice Blessed Children would later fall in love and become married, making them an even stronger force of good than apart. *Wyatt died in 2032, weakening the power of the Twice-Blessed Children. **He was later brought back, restoring the power to its full extent once more. *Both Twice-Blessed Children were High Angels in a past life. Category:DESTINED Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings